Falling in love at a grocery store
by McLoViNrOcKsYoUrSoCkS
Summary: Kakashi first sees this mysterious man come through the doors of a grocery store where Kakashi worked at and when he sees a 'help wanted' sign love arises.


**MAYBE GIANT CRACK WARNING!!! WATEVER POPS IN MY HEAD MAY BE VERY RANDOM!!!!**

I first saw him at work, I still remember that day like it was yesterday. It was when my boss, Tsunade fired some

guy named, Tobi. She put the 'Help Wanted' sign out by the door in front of the window. And that's when he

entered. His name is Iruka Umino, a tall brown eyed, haired guy, with a wonderful smile. When he entered

through the doors it seemed like time stopped in its tracks and to me it seemed like everything went into a blur.

"Hi, my name is Iruka Umino and I saw the 'Help Wanted' sign in the window and wanted to know if you still need

someone."

"Oh you're the one who called earlier right?" said Tsunade.

"Yes, I'm the one who called. I just wanted to know what you're offering here. Cause' I may be interested in what your

offering."

"We are a proud loving grocery store! That's hoping that your interested in this job because we really need another

cashier on board." said Tsunade hopefully.

"Wow, I think I'm interested. My last job sucked and they really didn't treat people that well. The last time I was there

my boss kicked an old lady in a wheelchair and pushed her out of the doors then she went rolling down the street

and she flew out of her chair."

Awkward silence.

"That's awesome!" said Jiriya laughing his head off..

All eyes went on Jiriya, everyone just glared at him.

"Well that's one interesting story, Iruka." said Tsunade looking at Iruka shocked.

"Yeah, one crazy story, huh? So, where do I begin?" said Iruka in an awkward stance.

"Come with me then Iruka." Said Tsunade leading the way while Iruka followed.

After that everyone went back to their normal duties like bagging groceries to scanning products at the cashier. It

was about 9 o' clock when Iruka and Tsunade came out of her office. They came out laughing and giggling it kind

of shocked me. I haven't seen Tsunade happy ever since her brothers died. I'm glad that he could make her happy

and make Tsunade be her self again. I think I should gather my confidence and go talk to him.

"Ummm… hi my name is Kakashi Hatake. I'll be working with you, I hope we could be good friends."

But ending up Kakashi was daydreaming and he didn't have the courage to talk to him. A couple of minutes passed

and Kakashi was ready and prepared to go talk to him. But when he was about to go talk to him he was already

heading towards the door. Kakashi was too late.

The next day Kakashi woke up did his usual routine and went to Starbucks to get a cappuccino and some breakfast.

When he was walking towards Starbucks he saw Iruka holding the door for him. Kakashi was surprised to see him

at this particular Starbucks.

"Thanks." said Kakashi blushing bright red and smiling with a wide smile.

"Welcome. Hey, you work with me at the grocery store right?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, I work as the bagger just bagging people's groceries. Hehe." Kakashi answered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"That's nice. I'm a cashier! Maybe we could hang out later after work? I mean if you want to."Iruka asked with a slight pink tint to his cheeks.

"Oh that seems fun. Sure!" Kakashi was excited he didn't have to ask him anything.

'Yippee!!!' Kakashi just couldn't get Iruka out of his mind he was too excited to spend the afternoon with him.

Kakashi's heart was fluttering and his stomach had soooo much butterflies. Time went slow and the store was

kind of busy today. Hmph. Everyone was tired, and since the holidays were coming up everyone was buying foods,

desserts, and drinks for their dinners. Kakashi hated the holidays since he didn't have anyone to spend it with.

Then suddenly Iruka came into the break room and sat by Kakashi.

"So, since it's the holiday weekend do you have any plans with family?" he asked.

"No not really. My family live to far and we just send each other gifts through the mail or something. But, I have

some shopping to do tomorrow. Umm… maybe you could come with me and help?" Kakashi answered.

"let's make a deal. I help you, and you spend the holydays with me because I have nobody to spend them with either." Iruka said smileing wile his eyes were creased into 'U' shapes.

"Sure." Kakashi answered. His eyes creasing into 'U' shapes also.

The next day Kakashi and Iruka met at the Starbucks and ate breakfast together and then they both went shopping

together. Them two had so much fun eating warm, soft, hot, pretzels and laughing and making jokes just to waste

time. But, Kakashi didn't want the day to end at all and he also had a feeling that Iruka was probably feeling the same.

either. It was time to get home already cause' the sky was falling into darkness and becoming the night. On the way

home they just stared out of the buses window and Kakashi pointed out some things that Iruka hasn't seen since he

just moved here. The day was finally ending and they ended up at Kakashi's apartment first, but surprisingly Iruka

got off the bus too.

"So, are we going to freeze our butts off or go inside?" Kakashi could practically HEAR the smirk on his face.

"Oh, I was just wondering why you got off the bus. I mean you don't live here or do you?" Kakashi finally answered shifting to his other foot awkwardly.

"No, but I live like a block away. I thought we were going to spend the holiday together?"

"I know but, that isn't like until tomorrow."

"I know but I wanted to help you with the preparations for tomorrow. And I wanted to spend some more time with you.

I...uh ….ummm...wanted to tell you that I kind of like you. Please don't freak out or anything cause' the last time I did

something like this the guy freaked out."

With no words or expression Kakashi pulled Iruka right into his arms and hugged him so tight that he made sure that

he wouldn't escape. Iruka just smiled and told him "I love you". Kakashi said the same thing but included 'I have been

waiting for you for my whole life.' They both went inside holding hands, smiling big, and with red noses and cheeks from

the cold and blushing. When they went inside they put up the gifts and groceries for tomorrow's dinner. They made sure

that everything was right and perfect, they didn't want anything to be out of place. When they were done they both laid

on the couch exhausted.

"Well everything should be good for tomorrow then." said Kakashi satisfied.

"I would have to say that we have a big check for perfection and neatness!" Iruka just stared at Kakashi and laid his

head on his lap and fell asleep right then and there.

"Good-night sweetheart." said Kakashi in a soft voice that wouldn't wake a baby.

Then Kakashi carried Iruka and put him on his bed and covered him so that he doesn't get cold. Kakashi watched

Iruka sleep for a while and then, he drifted in a dream and fell asleep. The dreams of spending their lives together

just kept repeating again and again in their minds. They thought that this meant that this could be their happy

ending to their lives. Kakashi woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and saw that Iruka wasn't beside him.

"Kakashi, are you awake?"

"Yeah, just getting dressed! I'll be done in a minute!" Kakashi hurried and ran down the stairs to a smiling Iruka.

"Wow that was fast. Oh, I made you some breakfast. Here, go ahead chow down." said Iruka jokingly.

"Thanks. This is really good. Better than what we usually eat."

"Yeah, right. My cooking can't beat McDonalds food." Iruka just laughed and watch Kakashi eat for awhile. Then, he

just sat there reading the newspaper.

After breakfast they went to watch TV for awhile just too waste time. They sat on the couch and watched 'The Notebook'.

After the movie finished it was about 3 o' clock the time they were going to set their dinner. When they finally realized

that it was time to get everything ready they rushed to the kitchen and started to prepare the dinner. After an hour of

hard work, they were finally finished and it was time to enjoy their meal.........together.

They enjoyed a marvelous dinner and had such an amusing conversation. When the kitchen, dishes, and house was all

cleaned up they went to bed. But, before they went to sleep Kakashi had a surprise.

"Iruka don't go to sleep yet! I got a surprise for you."

"Kakashi you shouldn't have. Why did you get me a present?"

"Cause' I love you! Duh! Ok, here's your present."

Kakashi handed Iruka a small, red, box with a yellow bow on it. When Iruka opened it all he saw was a small post it note

saying in a cursive handwriting ' Will you marry me?" Iruka was in shock and he just fell into Kakashi's lap.

"Are you serious? You want to marry me? OMG! I can't believe this I'm in a state of shock. Kakashi you almost gave me

a heartattack!"

Then, Kakashi got on one knee and asked the question," Will you marry me?"

"What do you think I'm going to say? Of course, I do!!!"

And when he accepted, they both knew that they would spend their lives together forever and ever. Well, you see me and

Iruka ended up together and all this started just by a guy who walked through doors of a grocery store that changed

a good friend and now I didn't expect that I would be so lucky to have him and now be married to him.

**THE END**

Instant Ramen Is Tha SHIT (teh beta person thingie): *sigh* rushed I know. i mean kakashis all like:

Kakashi: Hey Iruka iv only known you for about 48 hours and I don't even know your favorite color. But will you marry me?"

Iruka: Ohmigawd!!!!11!!one. Sure Kashi ill marry yo-wait." *looks inside the ring box again* "where's my ring?"

Kakashi: *blank stare*

Iruka: *taps foot*

Kakashi: *face brightens a bit and starts digging around in his pocket.*

Iruka: *raises eyebrow*

Kakashi: *pulls out a half eaten ring pop with small pieces of pocket lint all over it and a giant piece of fuzz on the side, and hands it to Iruka*

Iruka: this…is it?

Kakashi: what? It's Watermelon.

Iruka: .IT?!?!

Kakashi: yeah. I mean a good ring is like two grand Iruka. **Two. mother effin. Grand**. Jesus! I work a freakin grocery store for gods sake! I mean, I just started working there like a week before you did! I don't get paid till this Friday! And that's proly only gunna be like 700 dollars! And then I have bills! Geese Iruka! Think of my needs!

Iruka: …

Kakashi:…

Iruka:…

Kakashi: *pulls out icha icha paradise*

Iruka:…

Kakashi:*flips page*

Iruka: *picks lint off of the ring pop*

Iruka: We're probably going to call this off within a week…aren't we?

Kakashi: *shrugs* *flips page* probably.

Iruka: -.-…*jams ring pop on his pinky finger and slaps the post on his head*

Kakashi: that's the spirit.

Iruka: *grabs his things and starts heading towards the door* alright see you tomorrow then.

Kakashi: kay.

IRITS: hahhaha. I amuse myself. But it took her like five hours to write this darn thing and I'm just too lazy to rewrite it for her. So. Yeahhh. The author of this story Is glairing daggers at me at the moment. So now I must take my leave. Pip, pip, cherio!

---

.


End file.
